Loyality
by Nanna S
Summary: This happened after the first AF book.  Most of you possibly can't imagine Arty as an Cherub-agent, huh? Then what could I possibly come up with? Find out!


**Artemis Fowl/CHERUB crossover. And now you're thinking how that's going to work. I am pretty sure that most of you can't imagine Arty as a CHERUB-agent, but that's not how it's going to be. And just so you know it, I did not read any of the books on English, but on Danish, so I'm sorry if anything is translated wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Cherub. I just own this story and Riley Jones **

**Riley POV.**

Riley Jones sat on a chair, leaning back and thinking. Ewart had called her on her phone that morning, and said that he would brief her about a mission this afternoon. Riley heard a door opening behind her, so she turned around and saw Ewart walk in to the room. He hadn't any papers, which surprised her a little.

"So Riley, I think it's the first time I'm going to be your mission-leader." He said. Riley nodded.

"Very well. This mission is actually kind of special. We don't really know if we're actually got something, but what we have, we find strange. Last week some video-cameras near a restaurant got some strange tapes. He turned on a computer that stood on the desk. He opened a little clip and started It. "Look carefully." Ewart said.

The tape showed a street right outside a restaurant. You could see a little sky in the top of the screen, and suddenly in the middle of the sky, there was a shoe and a little bit of a leg. It only showed for some split-seconds and then it was gone again. Ewart paused the tape.

"Photoshop?" Riley asked.

Ewart shook his head. "No we checked it in any way we can, and we are a hundred percent sure it's not edited."

Riley didn't understand a thing. She was the smartest kid in all her classes and she of all should know that this was impossible. "

Ewart quickly figured out was she was thinking. "I thought that too. But, we made a research and we found a twelve year old boy in Ireland, named Artemis Fowl."

Riley was lost. "How can a twelve year old boy, with a girl's name help us?" She asked.

Ewart smiled. "It seems that he's extremely smart. Got one of the highest IQ's in the whole world. He got self-constructed computer security that almost no-one can hack. It took us about two months. In this past year he made some strange researches. Fairies are his main word, but beside that he uses words such as Elves, Centaurs, Pixies and so on. We thought that those researches were too unusual for a boy like him. When we hacked him, we found a document where "Fairy Types" Are the title. Then again words like Centaur, Elves, Dwarfs, Pixies are some under titles. Then he wrote a small description for each of them." Ewart took a deep breath when he paused. And then he continued: "Like this: _Elves are small creatures with dark-brown skin and most of them have auburn hair. Like any other fairy-race they have pointy ears. Also they are gifted with magic and extremely well-designed technique. They can be invisible and they can fly." _

Riley laughed. "That sounds like something a small child would believe in! Like Santa."

Ewart didn't laugh. "Artemis Fowl wrote this like it was fact. And this boy is not to make fun with. I'm very close to believing everything he wrote."

Riley stopped laughing and looked at Ewart, like if he was totally dumb. "You can't be serious?" She said. Ewart just nodded.

"It's the plan that you somehow will be friends or something with Artemis so you shall ask him about the fairies, but in a non-direct way. It will be hard, because he don't really go to school. He nearly goes outside his manor."

Ewart didn't get any further before Riley interrupted him. "Whoa, exactly _how_ rich is that little smartass?"

"All his father's money went pass to him when the father died some years ago. He owns a huge manor near the coast in Ireland. Artemis is suspected for a lot of crimes, but he haven't been arrested, because he is so young and the crimes he is suspected for is extremely difficult, especially for a twelve year old boy." Ewart answered.

Riley was impressed. This spoiled little kid sounded like some kind of criminal mastermind, like the ones in movies. "But how am I going to contact him?" Riley asked

Ewart smiled a very little smile. "We figured it all out."¨

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

Artemis walked around in his little office. He was thinking as hell to find a reason how someone would break into his systems. They didn't steal anything. They just checked him. But why hack him just for checking? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Butler, will you please make some tea?" Artemis asked his bodyguard.

Butler nodded, "Of course Artemis." He said and walked out of the office.

Artemis decided to go downstairs and into his library. He had read every single book in this room and he didn't come here much after he finished the last one. He walked out again and considered why he'd even go in there. Just then the communication-system at the gate to Fowl Manor activated and a pathetic girls voice sounded in the house; "Hey, will anyone help me?"

**Hey guys Hope you liked it Sorry if there's any grammatical fails. But again English are not my main language. Please Review and then I'll put some other chapters up soon. **


End file.
